Beginner’s Guide
Important information about the game that will be of great use to new players. Primezone The events of Defenders 2 take place in Primezone, a part of a continent that was affected by Cataclysm the most. At the beginning of the game, a vast part of Primezone is hidden in the fog of war, but on level 63, you will be able to unlock all the areas. You can open up chests with various rewards on the map of Primezone. They automatically spawn one in 5-15 hours (the time of spawn is random within this time frame) but only if there are less than 5 unopened chests on the global map. Also, you can find different game mode entrances on the map: arenas (PvE, battles with monsters) and mines (PvP). Arenas Raid — in this mode, you must prevent the creeps from stealing Prime from the base and bringing it back to the portal. Hunt — in this mode, you must keep the creeps away from the base. Assault is similar to «Hunt» mode, but the creeps are incoming from two different directions. Mines There are 2 types of asynchronous PvP in Defenders 2 — regular mines and league mines. In both cases, players fight each other indirectly: the battles you fight in are PvE fights versus computer-controlled monsters. Regular mines In these mines, players fight with each other for silver and essences. The total mines level depends on the player's PvP rating. League mines In these mines, players fight with each other for valuable prizes, including enhanced versions of the standard towers. Rewards for PvE-battles «Raid», «Assault», and «Hunt» modes differ from one another not only in the conditions of the fights but also in rewards. In «Raid» mode, essences are given as a guaranteed reward: silver, wood, air, poison, stone, fire, or water. In «Assault» mode, you can get useful runes, including 7-star ones, as rewards. In «Hunt» mode, you get feeders or (tower/spell) card shards. The number and the value of the rewards you get depend on your account level — the higher it is, the better the prizes you receive. You can take a look at the rewards you can possibly get by clicking on the arena. If you complete the battle with 20 hearts, you will become able to launch the hard mode version of the level. The prime you've collected and the towers you've built will remain at the same point yet the number of spells available will get restored and the creeps will become a lot tougher. An additional reward is provided for winning a hard mode battle. In''' «Raid»''' mode, each victory in the hard mode increases the number of essences you get per fight. In «Assault» and «Hunt» modes, the reward you get does not depend on how many hard mode levels you’ve completed. You can fight as many as 20 hard battles on one arena. Each time you will be getting rewards if you win! If you do not like the reward you’ve got for winning in an «Assault» or «Hunt» mode battle, you can refresh it using stars. In this case, the game will randomly choose another reward for you (from a list of predefined prizes) which will be of the same or better quality than the previous one. It means that you may get the same reward or a better one, not of a poorer quality! With an active Premium subscription, you will get twice more rewards in «Assault» and «Hunt»'''modes. Premium reward is always rarer than the basic one! Cards Defenders 2 is an exciting hybrid of TD and CCG, meaning that the correct selection of the card deck is as important as the tactic you stick to in battle. There are 4 types of cards: towers, spells, Heroes, and resources. At the bottom of each card, you can see its '''level. The higher the level, the higher the card characteristics. Card level can not be higher than the level of your account! 90 is the maximum available level (both for cards and the account). There are two ways to increase the level of cards: either earn experience in battles (only for towers and spells), or fuse cards with each other. Cards fusion Open the Collection menu («Cards» tab) and select a tower, a spell, or a hero you want to level up and press «Upgrade». Press the «Fuse» button and choose one or multiple cards. After that, the first card will gain experience and the others will disappear! If you fuse 2 identical tower or spell cards (for example, 2 Whizzers or 2 Poison Clouds), you will become able to take more cards of this type in battle. If you fuse 2 identical Hero cards, the Hero’s efficiency will increase (the higher it is, the bigger bonus the Hero provides). Feeders There are a few ways of upgrading tower and spell cards. You can upgrade them using other cards or feeders. Feeders are stored in the «Feeders» tab. There are 4 types of feeders in the game: *'Blessed Hammers' provide towers with additional experience for fusing. *'All-Purpose Gears' increase the number of towers you can use in battle (useful if you don't own identical cards). *'Ice Emblems' provide spell cards with additional experience for fusing.. *'Spell Amplifiers' increases the number of spells you can use in battle (useful if you don't own identical cards). You can get feeders via different ingame activities: for example, opening chests on the map or purchases at the shop. Please note that there are no feeders for Heroes! Evolution and rarity The number of stars is one of the most important card characteristics. The more stars, the higher the card's level limit and the more runes you can put into it. In order to raise the card’s evolution status, go to the «Evolution» tab in the card menu and press the corresponding button. Silver and essences are needed for upgrading towers and spells. To upgrade Heroes, you will need silver and tokens. Evolution is possible only when the card has reached its current max level. 7 stars are the highest stage of evolution. Rarity is yet another important card parameter. It determines the initial card stage of evolution. You can find the rarity of the card out by the color of the crystal in its upper left corner: *grey crystal — common card; *green crystal — special '''card; *blue crystal — '''rare card; *purple crystal — epic card; *orange crystal — legendary card; *red crystal — mythic card. Shards Sometimes you will get card shards instead of cards. If you have enough shards, you will be able to merge them into a card. The higher the rarity, the more shards you need to merge a card. If you have enough shards, you can also use them to upgrade cards. In many cases it is more useful to store the fusion consumables in shards because unlike cards, shards do not require separate slots in your inventory! TIP: if your inventory is full, expand it or check the «Feeders» tab in the Collection menu and get rid of the unnecessary cards. You can obtain shards in battles, find them in chests and boosters from the shop. In the mobile version of the game, you can get shards for watching ads. Towers and spells Towers are your primary tool in combat with creeps. They have the following parameters: *'damage per second (DPS)' displays how many Health Points does a tower take from a creep per second; *'damage over time (DOT)' — only towers that put negative effects on creeps (such as burning, poison, and etc.) have this parameter. It indicates how many Health Points will be taken from a creep whilst the effect is active; *'rate of fire' indicates how many shots a tower makes in a second; *'range' indicates the distance in cells, at which the tower begins to attack the monsters; *'cost' indicates how many Prime do you need to pay for building one tower; *'toughness' indicates how much damage can a tower take before it gets destroyed. Spells are an additional, but also effective tool in battles. You can use a limited number of spells in each battle, but after the fight is over, your magic powers get restored for free. In addition to DPS, DOT, and range, spells also have the following parameters: *'duration' displays how long will the spell affect the selected area or target; *'cooldown' displays how many seconds it takes before you can use the spell one more time. Card roles and monster types On the battlefield, each tower and spell serve a specific purpose: *'damage' — the main goal of such towers and spells is to take as many health points as possible from the monsters. They are effective against single targets; *'area damage' — such towers and spells attack multiple enemies at a time, they are very effective against big groups of monsters; *'counter' — such towers and spells are effective against certain types of enemies (for example, Air Guard is a perfect counter to flying creeps). They help to deal with anomalies and apply negative effects to monsters. Their weakness is their inefficiency against creeps that are not of their counter type; *'support' — such towers and spells enhance towers and apply negative effects to monsters (curse, stun, fear). They deal an insignificant amount of damage but remember that their main goal is to weaken the enemies to make it easier for the other towers to kill them. When you are choosing the towers and spells to take in battle with you, you must consider the targets they can hit with their attacks. Are they underground, ground, or flying? For example, ground creeps can walk pass the air or underground towers with ease. Please note that there are no towers in the game that can hit both underground and flying creeps. The only exception is Frost Guard, but its primary goal is to slow down the monsters, not deal damage to them. Runes With the help of runes, you can upgrade towers and spells, increasing their characteristics and providing them with unique properties. The more stars the card has, the more powerful is the effect it provides. You can get runes in the «Assault» mode, find them in chests, or purchase them at the shop. To insert a rune, open the tower or spell card and tap on the «Runes» tab. You will see 7 slots. Part of them will be locked if the card’s evolution stage is lower than 7. Each rune can be put only in one certain slot (the number of the slot is written in brackets next to the name of the rune). There can be only one rune put into one slot. If you want to change a rune in a slot, you can either simply put a new one atop of the old one (in this case, the old rune will disappear), or withdraw the old rune first for silver and insert a new one afterwards (in this case you will keep the old rune safe and sound). If you sell a card with inserted runes, the runes that are put in it will disappear! Runes can be upgraded. If you own 4 identical runes, you can merge them into a new, rarer one. Unlike cards, merging runes is free, it does not require any resources! Ship The ship becomes available as soon as you reach level 15. Its main purpose is to provide you with passive bonuses. In the Ship main menu, you can find the list of upgrades, divided into 3 categories: «Vessel Equipment», «Navigation», and «Crew». «Vessel Equipment» section bonuses are combat bonuses: they reduce the cooldown of spells, increase base lives recovery speed, the number of Prime you have at the beginning of the battle and speed required for the stolen Prime to roll back to base. «Navigation» section upgrades provide bonuses connected to the global map and the number of tasks you can take. «Crew» section upgrades allow you to have more Heroes onboard and increase the amount of experience you gain for fusing Hero cards. Please note that «Laboratories» and «Equipment» tabs are locked. They are not yet introduced into the game, so there is no way to open them up! To upgrade your ship, you’ll need different types of essences (wood, water, poison, stone, fire, and air). New upgrades get unlocked with time. If you don’t want to wait, you can upgrade your ship using stars. Heroes Unlike towers and spells, Heroes do not participate in battles directly. They either passively strengthen other cards or weaken the enemies. Some of the Heroes also help you gain more Silver or Experience in the battles. The other difference between towers & spells and Heroes is that Heroes can be upgraded only via fusion. If you fuse 2 cards with similar Heroes, the efficiency of the card you are fusing will increase. The higher the efficiency, the higher the passive bonus the Hero provides. Heroes are given for leveling your account level up and entering the game regularly. You can also buy Hero boosters at the Shop. What is more, Heroes can be obtained during various special events. Heroes become available at the same time the Ship does — at level 15. To make the Hero’s passive bonus work, open the Ship menu, choose the «Crew» tab and put the Hero in the slot (cabin). There are 8 slots available right away. To open more slots, upgrade cabins in the Ship menu. You can have up to 20 Heroes on your Ship. Effects Some towers, spells, totems, monsters, and bosses can apply negative or positive effects to monsters.It is always important to know how these effects affect the enemies. Towers and spells apply the following negative effects on creeps: *'Slowdown' reduces the speed of the creeps. Slowing effects do not sum up, the most powerful effect is the one to remain active. *'Infection and poisoning' makes monsters lose health points. Infected creeps spread the disease to others. Infection/poisoning effects do sum up. *'Burning' makes monsters lose health points. Corpses that are put on fire burn out. Firepower does sum up. *'Stun' interrupts all of the target's actions, including the use of magic and movement. *'Curse' makes cursed creeps receive more damage. *'Detection' removes invisibility from the creeps and does not allow them to go invisible again for a certain amount of time. *'Confusion' — the target does not use magic and gets lost on the crossroads. *'Silence' curses the creeps, making their magic work against themselves. Totems, monsters, and bosses can spread auras that apply positive effects on monsters: *'Healing' restores creeps' health points. *'Speed' increases creeps' speed. *'Armor amplification' — the creeps receive less damage. *'Invisibility' — towers can not shoot at creeps. *'Magic immunity' — creeps ignore all magic effects. *'Slowdown immunity' — creeps can not be slowed down. Some enemies may have some positive effects on them constantly. Various effects/statuses limits: *Tower damage reduction — up to 90%; *Max number of creeps lives reduction — up to 90%; *Creeps slowdown — up to 90%; *Towers rate of fire reduction — up to 90%; *General damage resistance (creeps' armor) — up to 100%; *Towers critical strike chance — up to 100%; *Creeps' dodge chance — up to 100%; *Towers miss chance — up to 100%; Other effects are not limited. Anomalies Sometimes, Prime Anomalies appear of the battlefields. If you put a Tower on the cell with an Anomaly on it, the Tower will receive one of 3 bonuses listed below: *'Speed Anomaly' increases the tower's rate of fire by 30%. *'Strength Anomaly' increases the damage tower deals by 30%. *'Range Anomaly' increases the tower's range of fire by 30%. Demonologist summons from 2 to 4 additional Anomalies on the battlefield. Totems In addition to anomalies, totems can also be found on the battlefields. In most cases, totems will make the battle harder for you: buff creeps, weaken towers and occupy cells on which you could have possibly built something. The faster you get rid of totems, the easier the battle will go. There are 9 types of totems in Defenders 2: *'Prime Totem' doesn’t do anything special, but it takes the cell you could have used to build a tower on. Destroying it provides you with a little prime. *'Totem Mine' deals damage to creeps in a vast area around itself, once you blow it up. *'Totem of Speed' speeds the monsters up. *'Totem of Armor' increases the armor parameter of the creeps, making them receive 50% less damage. *'Healing Totem' heals the creeps that pass near it. *'Curse Totem' reduces the damage your towers deal by 50%. *'Annoying Totem' makes towers attack other towers instead of creeps. *'Cloning Totem' clones itself and takes cells you could have used to build towers. *'Totem Portal' spawns a certain type of monsters. Disasters It is not always quiet and calm in Primezone. Sometimes disasters occur on its lands, add they complicate the situation on the battlefield significantly. There are 8 types of disasters in Defenders 2: *At nights, you can only see within your towers’ range. You can not build anything on the cells hidden by the darkness. When it’s dark, it is recommended to use long-range towers. *'Windstorm' speeds monsters up or slows them down. While Windstorm is raging on the battlefield, all towers firing bullets and arrows miss with a 30% chance. *'Haze' reduces the range of sight of almost all towers. With this anomaly on the battlefield, it is recommended to use long-range towers. *'Fog' hides everything on the battlefield. You need to dispel it using special towers or spells. *'Thunderstorm' deals damage to everything it hits. It can target both towers and creeps. *'Tornado' damages towers and totems. It can also lift the creeps in the air, spin them, and throw them in different directions. *'Burrows' help the creeps to crawl under the ground. It makes monsters invulnerable to most of the spells and towers’ attacks. *'Portal' allows the monsters to instantly move from one point on the map to another. Night Queen eliminates from 2 to 4 disasters from the battlefield. Resources There are various types of currencies and resources in Defenders 2. Silver is obtained in battles, mines, and chests on the map. It can also be purchased at the shop. It can be used to participate in battles, upgrade cards, and buy goods at the shop. Stars are given for leveling your account up, for completing tasks. They can be found in chests or bought at the shop. You can purchase goods and speed up timers using them. Essences — wood, air, poison, stone, fire, and water. They are obtained in «Raid» battles, mines, from chests on the map. They're used for fighting in league mines, upgrading cards and the ship. Keys allow you to reveal more cards from the chests. You can find them in the chests or earn in missions. Tokens can be bronze, silver, and gold. They can be obtained for selling cards. The quality and quantity of received tokens depend on the number of stars the card you sell has. You can buy and upgrade heroes for tokens. Red Crystals – you can purchase boosters with unique mythic towers and Heroes using Red Crystals. They can be received during special events, made for level 70+ players. Since mythic Towers and Heroes are high-level content, Red Crystals are given only to already experienced players! Event currency appears in the game only when a special event is active. It can be received and spent as written in the conditions of the specific event. Premium subscription increases the amount of received silver and essences by 1.5! Shops There are 2 in-game shops in Defenders 2. The chest icon at the bottom of the screen leads to the main shop. It has 3 different tabs: *'Boosters' - there you can find Hero, tower, spell, and resources boosters. *'Random' - there you can find shards, cards, and even 7-star runes! They are sold either for stars or for silver. The list of offers gets updated once in 4 hours. *'Currency' - there you can purchase stars, silver, and Premium subscription. To enter the 2nd shop, tap on the calendar icon on the global map. There you can find daily, weekly, and special offers (offers that are shown after the fight). The daily login reward tab is also located in there! Premium subscription Premium subscription allows you to get the maximum reward for fewer fights! Premium reward is also doubled! What is more, Premium provides lots of other useful bonuses: *in battles: you will be able to use x4 battle speed; *after battles: +50% exp for towers and spells, two rewards instead of one; *on the map: +50% silver and essences from the mines, chests, and tasks; *during special events: x2 event currency drop from chests, tasks, and battles; *new ship skin! You can buy the subscription at the shop or by pressing on your avatar. By making a purchase on one platform, you will make the bonuses active on any other platform, too (iOS, Android, Steam). If you extend the subscription whilst the premium is active, new premium days won't replace the purchased ones, but will add up to them. Quests Quests are various tasks the game entertains you with. By completing them, you can obtain additional keys, essences or stars. There are 4 types of quests: *'Missions' consist of various tasks. Rewards: keys. *'Tasks' require you to slay creeps using certain towers or spells. You may already own the necessary cards or get them in battles. Rewards: essences on a regular basis and special currency when events are active! *'Feats' - achievements. Rewards: stars. *'PvP-rewards' are given daily, and their quality depends on your current PvP-rating. Rewards: stars (except for Sunday reward). List of missions and tasks can be updated for stars. Friends system All your Facebook friends who play Defenders 2 will automatically become your friends in the game. You can share tower and spell cards with your friends or take their cards in your battles. How to share a card with a friend To make it possible for your friend to take your tower/spell in battle, you need to put a check mark next to the «General» option in the map menu. The card won't disappear from your collection, you will be able to use it in battle! You can change the shareable card at any moment, and the card that was chosen as the shareable one will no longer be such. This way, you can only have 2 shareable cards in your collection — one tower card and one spell card! How to borrow a friend's card In the tower and spell selection screen before the fight, go the «Friends» tab and borrow a card from the list. Please note that: *this feature does not apply to mines; *you can borrow only 1 tower and 1 spell card from your friend at a time; *you can use your friend’s card only once in 24 hours; *card level depends on the level of your account; *the number of tower/spell cards and the runes inserted in them will be the same as your friend’s. Once in 24 hours, you can ask your friends to fight in a location using your towers. Each passed stage will grant your friend 1 star, and you will receive a reward for beating this level up. Account recovery and synchronization To restore or transfer your progress from one device to another log into the game using the same Facebook, Google, Apple, or Steam account. If the progress did not automatically get in sync, check the «Sync» tab in settings. Progress available for transfer will be displayed there. If nothing helps, please contact our tech support team. Please note: To transfer progress from mobile devices to PC (Steam) or vice versa, you need to link your account to Facebook! ru:Руководство для новичков